Without You
by Elvye
Summary: Une personne vous manque et tout s'effondre. AkuRoku implicite. Rien à voir avec le contexte du vrai KH. xD


La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, et une fraîcheur étonnante après la canicule qui avait sévi toute la journée,

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de KH n'appartiennent qu'à Square Enix/Disney. XD Et heureusement pas à moi, pour le bien de tous.

Donc ben voilà mon ptit one-shot, le premier et ma première fic par la même occasion. J'ai écouté My December – Linkin Park en l'écrivant, au cas où. XD Je pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à l'écrire. Et j'ai décidé d'inverser les rôles, en quelque sorte, gniark gniark.

Excusez la phrase qui a rien à faire là au début, c'est un bug. 0o

Enjoy. :)

--

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, et une fraîcheur étonnante après la canicule qui avait sévi toute la journée, régnait sur les lieux. Une brise légère entraînait les herbes hautes dans un lent balancement, jouant de la même façon avec de folles mèches blondes, qui n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que Roxas. Le jeune homme était allongé à même le sol, et ses yeux vides fixaient le ciel d'encre, tandis qu'il se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Dix minutes, deux heures, la moitié de la nuit ? Le blond ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il avait perdu toute notion. Un énième frisson le parcouru, sans doute dû à la température ambiante, comme tous les autres. Mais Roxas ne s'en préoccupait pas, car c'était son corps qui tressaillait de froid dans ce cas précis. Or, tout au fond de lui, son âme manquait bien plus de chaleur que son enveloppe corporelle. Oh oui, bien plus. Et il savait que plus rien désormais ne pourrait la réchauffer. Le blond porta lentement la main à sa joue, caressant celle-ci comme si elle avait été celle d'une tout autre personne. Une personne bien particulière. Un faible soupir lui échappa, immédiatement emporté par le vent qui en profita pour souffler à ses oreilles.

" _Roxas… "_

Un sourire évasif naquit sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait cette voix par cœur, tellement qu'il accepta seulement avec une sorte de mauvaise foi de reconnaître que son subconscient était l'unique responsable de l'éphémère chuchotement. Il se jouait des tours à lui-même, son esprit étant enveloppé dans une brume épaisse dont il n'avait même pas essayé de sortir. À quoi bon ? Il s'y sentait bien, d'un certain côté, car ce voile psychique lui permettait de s'imaginer et de se convaincre qu'_il_ était à ses côtés. Mais se bercer d'illusions n'avait pas fonctionné bien longtemps, et déjà le blond reprenait pied avec la dure réalité. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Sans doute la raison de sa venue ici. C'était _leur _endroit préféré. Doux et calme, sans être ennuyant. Le paradis… Qui devenait un endroit comme les autres sans _lui_. Lui qui avait réussi là où n'importe qui se serait lamentablement échoué, lui qui avait pris une importance plus que capitale, vitale même, dans la vie de Roxas. Ne subsistaient dans l'esprit de ce dernier que de rares bribes de souvenirs datant de sa première vie. Car _il_ l'avait fait renaître,et avec lui, le blond avait commencé sa deuxième vie, dont il gardait tout un tas de mémoires aussi précises les unes que les autres. Ces lèvres si douces sur les siennes, ces magnifiques yeux émeraude dans lesquels il adorait se plonger, ce corps si chaud contre le sien, cette chevelure de feu si brillante, ce sourire éclatant… Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier, tout comme les multiples sensations qui allaient avec. Tout cela lui manquait déjà, terriblement, bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Le visage de Roxas se décomposa, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire implorant, le coin de ses yeux perlant de larmes

" _Rejoins-moi. "_

De nouveau, cette voix si chaude et envoûtante, cette voix qui le hantait, l'attirait irrésistiblement. Cette voix qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais que dans sa tête. À cette pensée, le blond hoqueta de douleur et replia ses jambes auparavant étendues, comme s'il voulait se fermer face aux douloureuses vérités qui le frappaient soudainement. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, minutes qui semblèrent passer aussi lentement que des heures au jeune homme. Puis, lentement, il se décontracta, retrouva un air serein, s'allongea de tout son long dans le confortable lit que lui créait l'herbe. Un scintillement métallique, son corps se raidissant l'espace d'un court instant. Roxas sourit franchement, leva sa main vers le ciel où reposait sans aucun doute celui qu'il avait le plus aimé. Celui qui l'avait quitté deux jours plus tôt, disparaissant brutalement dans un accident de voiture. Sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se dire au revoir. Déjà, sa vue se faisait trouble, et il se vit bientôt contraint de laisser retomber lourdement son bras au sol. Les yeux remplis d'un éclat nouveau et indescriptible, il murmura dans un dernier souffle :

" J'arrive, Axel. "

Une lame retomba sans bruit dans l'herbe, semblant marquer le déclenchement une averse fine. Des gouttes d'eau qui se mêlèrent au sang qui s'étendait rapidement sur le sol Mais cette pluie avait quelque chose de particulier, car quiconque aurait fait ne serait-ce qu'un peu attention, aurait eu la nette impression que le ciel pleurait des larmes _de joie._

--

Buhuhuwww, je m'émeus toute seule. TT

Vous inquiétez pas, moi ça va bien mdr, mais j'ai lu tellement de fics AR tristes que j'ai pas réussi à en écrire une joyeuse. Et je déteste les happy end en plus. Reviews pleaaase :( xD


End file.
